girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2016-01-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- An Experiment Moved information about the Girl Genius Errors list to my talk page. Discussion of Today's Comic Well there are the two Super-Dingbots (who I didn't even realize went on this sojourn)... but still no sign of Honker. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:14, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : I still expect him to turn up unharmed, but yes, weird of the Foglios to include the bots, riding on Fust no less, before showing him. --Geoduck42 (talk) 18:27, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : Phil does that just to mess with people like you. Also, OMG! OMG! ZEETHA AND VIOLETTA AREN"T VISIBLE!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? Just teasing. 22:48, January 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Were Zeetha and Vi specifically targeted by the party they just left for what they are? --MadCat221 (talk) 06:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Lighten up. I made a joke. My point is some of you take this WAY to seriously, as you are doing now. So the weasel isn't visible. Yeah, well, so are Zeetha and Violetta. (By the way, I'm echoing a post from the GG Facebook page. Some fan actually DID worryy about them) They are all off panel. Phil can't and won't draw every character present in a scene in every panel. You are searching for tiny detail clues that aren't clues. This is not a deadly serious drama, it has a lot of comedy and joking in it. It's a Heterodyne story, get it? It's at least partly a tall tale about Agatha. -- 11:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Are there any native Hungarian speakers on this wiki? I'd like to find out if the Hungarian word for "smoke" is "füst" with an umlaut or "fűst" with a double acute accent. (Google translate says it is an umlaut, but I know that Google shouldn't be taken as the final word.) To the best of my ability to determine, Hungarian has four forms of 'u': one with no diacritical marks, one with a single acute accent, one with a double acute accent, and one with an umlaut. If that is incorrect, please let me know. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) : Not a native speaker here, but my Hungarian-English dictionary claims "füst". 20:33, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :: Thanks! That supports Google's translation, so my original objection to spelling "Füst" on this wiki with a double acute accent seems to stand up. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) :A native speaker here. "Füst" means "smoke", yes (with the two dots). It's an odd name for a pet and that's pretty much all there is to say about the word. I always thought it was bastardized german for "fist" (fist/füst) when it should be "Faust". Out of interest, the famous storyteller called "Mosat" is not a hungarian name or word. "Maszat" means "stain", which is not typically a human name (good for a pet though). Phil does not seem to pay attention to what is actually Hungarian. 16:25, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas "what" happened to Agatha? Argadi (talk) 19:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :She didn't understand Boris telling her to cover her ears (What?). There's a a loud explosion (WAH!). Agatha's ears are ringing and she can't hear (WHAT?). She then reacts to Boris saying her presence complicates things (WHAT?) It's a one page running gag (What?). -- 10:49, January 11, 2016 (UTC)